Baccarat is a popular game that is oftentimes played in casino environments. It may take the form of a card table game, played with a shoe of cards that is typically an aggregation of several decks of physical playing cards, or it can be simulated as an electronic table game or an online game.
The most commonly known form of baccarat is traditional baccarat, also known as punto banco, North American Baccarat, tableau Baccarat or mini-Baccarat, which are games of chance. Other forms of baccarat are baccarat chemin de fer and baccarat banque, which involve player skill in addition to an element of chance. The wagering outcomes in traditional baccarat are typically those of the “Player” hand winning, the “Banker” hand winning or neither of the said hands winning, thereby resulting in a so-called “Tie”, wherein tie bets win. Those skilled in the art of gaming will understand the rules according to which cards or their electronic representations are dealt to gaming participants and the banker in each hand of baccarat, and such skilled persons will also appreciate the various house rules according to which the winning wagers that are placed on the foregoing wagering outcomes are typically paid or allocated as between those gaming participants and the house.
While baccarat is a very popular game, many new games which are quickly rising in popularity provide numerous wagering opportunities, thus increasing player participation and excitement. Consequently, further variations of existing wagering games are always of interest to players and casino operators, and therefore, there is a desire for systems and methods which would increase wagering in the game of baccarat.